User blog:PotatoaDancing/Nightingale, the Wyvern Fang
Nightingale, the Wyvern Fang is a figment of my imagination...for now. Synopsis Okay, so Nightingale is originally an Ionian native who now works for Zaun that is intended to be a brawler the relies upon using 'War Hymn' and 'Harpy's Splendor' in order to avoid damage as she tears her target, or targets, apart. Side note...'Silent Night' is a reference to that old Christmas carol, if it's really that confusing I'll just switch it but meh. By the way if anyone could please explain to me how to get the resource thing working properly I would love you forever!! Lore Years ago a young girl was born in a small Ionian village. Gifted with a golden voice she would often practice at her villages shrine for hours, and when not at the shrine she would play with her friend in the fields outside the village. While they were both young they knew their destinies, she was to be a bard singing away the pain of the sick and he a soldier to protect the shrine and its practitioners from harm. Until one day changed everything. While they played through those familiar fields all seemed the same, but they had a visitor. Coming suddenly and without warning a ghastly green figure appeared before her thrusting his lantern forward. Acting quickly the boy threw himself into the lanterns path as she ran back to village to get help. When the villagers arrived at the fields to help there was no trace of the boy or the apparition. For several years the girl did nothing but training, often skipping meals and sleep. No more did her ballads grace the shrine. The only songs she sang came at the end of her spear, a memento of her friend. When she finally came of age she packed her meager belongings and left her village to find the fiend that changed her life so dramatically. The very night of her exodus she got her wish. Though she fought bravely the reaper quickly overwhelmed her frail body. As it lowered the haunting lantern she felt it hesitate for the briefest of moments before she felt her soul eject from her body. The fiend roared in frustration as she drifted not to the lantern but flew far away from her doomed body her vision darkening. When she awoke she saw scientists standing over her chatting excitedly, calling her Nightingale as they helped her stand from an operating table. Flexing her new metallic limbs and body Nightingale felt a rush of power, power sufficient to get her vengeance. Caring little for the 'Hows' or the 'Whys' she offered her services to Zaun in exchange for sponsorship into the League of Legends where she could find what she wanted most... "My voice will make the dead dance into their graves." - Nightingale. Abilities % bonus movement speed and ignores unit collision for 1.75 seconds. }} Nightingale hums her villages old battle march song as she fights granting herself % bonus attack speed. |description2 = Nightingale sings aloud for 5 seconds doubling her passive effect and applying it to all nearby allied championsas long as they remain in the area of effect. Nearby enemies receive a % attack speed slow instead while they remain in her area of effect. The passive effect is lost while this ability is on cooldown. |cooldown = |range = 400 }} Nightingale loosens her stance for seconds, preparing for incoming attacks. Over the duration, Nightingale deals physical damage to enemies who autoattack her and has a % of dodging. |leveling = |cooldown = }} Nightingale afixes her chilling gaze upon target enemy champion, dealing physical damage and marking them with 'Deathly Affection' for 4 seconds. If Nightingale autoattacks the afflicted champion while 'Deathly Affection' is active, she will consume the mark fearing the target for 1 second and deals half of the damage again as true damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 525 }} magic damage to all enemies within this vector before stepping forward 50 units, slashing again farther and completely around herself dealing massive physical damage to those unlucky enough to be caught in range. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 550 }} Category:Custom champions